


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse

by Sifoell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Potions Accident, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Cedrella Black et Septimus Weasley se sont promis l'un à l'autre. Mais il y a la famille Black, le registre des 28 sacrés, et les Weasley considérés comme des Traîtres à leur Sang, et des Amis des Moldus.Alors, pour se retrouver, Cedrella doit mourir.Ou faire semblant.
Relationships: Cedrella Black Weasley/Septimus Weasley, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	1. Où le septième fils propose un plan à sa bien aimée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Cette fic a été initialement publiée sur HPF, et répond au concours de Lauramortentia, dont voici les contraintes : - l'intrigue doit tourner autour d'une potion, - vous devrez inventer au moins un OC et utiliser un personnage déjà existant parmi une liste de personnages, - votre personnage principal devra obligatoirement croiser la route d'une créature magique et d'un Weasley (il devra avoir une conversation avec lui), - les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas autorisés.
> 
> Mes contraintes : - époque de Grindelwald - Norbert Dragonneau (mon choix parmi quatre personnages) - philtre de mort vivante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est comme le port Salut...

Parée de toute sa beauté, la taille affinée par un corset, Cedrella Black marche d'un pas vif dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Ses talons marquent un rythme sur les pavés inégaux du sol. Ses cheveux noirs de nuit ondulent élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle porte un petit chapeau noir avec une voilette de dentelle qui cache ses yeux gris. Tout dans sa mise, depuis sa robe grise et pourpre qui met en avant son teinte olivâtre, jusqu'à ses gants de dentelle qui soulignent la finesse de ses doigts, montre l'élégance due à son rang.

Cedrella porte sa main gantée en un geste gracieux à la poche de sa ceinture, palpant à travers le riche tissu le petit mot griffonné d'une écriture penchée sur un fin parchemin.

Cedrella, rendez-vous chez l'apothicaire Elizabeth Anderson à 10h ce jour. J'ai une idée.

Le mot n'est pas signé, mais elle sait que c'est Septimus qui le lui a écrit. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentent maintenant, en cachette, poursuivant ces années à se tourner autour à Poudlard. Parce qu'il y a un adversaire de taille à leur amour : la famille Black et le registre des 28 sacrés, listant les familles de Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne. La famille Black y est, la famille Weasley refusent d'y être. Ils sont considérés comme des Traîtres à leur sang, et des amis des Moldus. Et pour cette raison, si Septimus manifeste un jour l'envie d'épouser Cedrella, cela se passera mal. Très mal.

Mais dans le cœur de Cedrella, le choix est déjà fait. Elle est prête à abandonner sa famille entière et leurs traditions nauséabondes pour l'amour de Septimus. Mais elle ne peut pas juste s'enfuir, ils la retrouveraient. Elle ne peut pas non plus annoncer son projet, ils l'enfermeraient et tueraient Septimus. Non, il faut trouver une autre idée. Que peut-être Septimus a.

Cedrella descend toute la rue, le pied sûr sur les pavés inégaux, et elle voit la foule de sorciers se fendre, certains ôtant leur chapeau pour la saluer. Parce que c'est une Black et que sa famille est prestigieuse.

Parée de toute sa superbe, elle ignore les regards sur elle, parce qu'elle a été ravie. Oui. Ravie par Septimus Weasley et sa haute silhouette un peu voûtée, il faut dire qu'il est grand. Ravie par ses yeux marrons et ses tâches de rousseur qui ne parsèment pas son visage mais ses épaules larges. Ravie par la simplicité de Septimus et sa douce certitude. Ils se sont promis l'un à l'autre, alors, il en sera ainsi, et tant pis pour les mécontents. Tant pis si cette alliance en brise d'autres.

Cedrella arrive à la boutique Anderson, et s'arrête juste un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Elle sent obscurément qu'entrer dans la boutique de l'apothicaire va changer sa vie en meilleur. Interrompre les discussions de ses parents qui souhaitent bien la marier et s'étourdissent dans des soirées interminables où ils lui présentent le dernier jeune homme de la famille Yaxley, ou de la famille Lestrange. Tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Tous créés dans le même moule de haine et de supériorité du sang. Tous tellement éloignés de la douce personne qu'est Septimus.

Sa main gantée de dentelle se pose en tremblant un peu sur la poignée, et elle entre enfin, son arrivée accueillie par le tintement de la clochette. Septimus est déjà là, en train de commander des ingrédients dont certains sont sur le comptoir. Il se retourne vers elle et son visage s'illumine, puis retourne à sa commande. Ils sont en public, ils doivent être discrets. Ils ont toujours fait cela. Feindre de ne pas se connaître. Feindre de ne pas être attirés l'un par l'autre. Feindre de ne rien signifier l'un pour l'autre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Black, je vous laisse patienter, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Non, Madame Anderson. Poursuivez, je ne suis pas pressée. »

Porter le nom de Black fait, qu'étrangement, Cedrella est en pleine lumière. Porter le nom de Black en 1932, avec les événements récents liés à Gellert Grindelwald, fait que les sorciers s'empressent de vous servir. Cedrella a pris l'habitude de ne pas s'en faire, de faire avec cet empressement, cette crainte que son nom et son rang apportent aux autres sorciers, cette aura de danger qui flotte autour d'elle comme un nuage nauséabond. Cette aura qui n'a pas rebuté le moins du monde Septimus, qui lui a promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'en défaire. Pour l'amener dans sa propre aura douillette et chaleureuse, dans la tiédeur de ses bras et la passion de ses baisers. Loin de toute cette haine.

La cloche tinte de nouveau et Cedrella regarde avec un air un peu trop effrayé qui vient de rentrer. C'est une toute petite sorcière brune, portant une longue robe grise crottée en bas. Elle regarde rapidement Cedrella, s'incline, et se dirige vers les étals sur les côtés de la boutique. Cedrella la connait. Cedrella l'a déjà oubliée. Pourtant, la petite sorcière regarde le grand homme roux penché au-dessus du comptoir, qui commande des fèves soporiphiques et de l'armoise. Et, flânant entre les bocaux où des choses in-appétissantes flottent, son regard retourne sur Cedrella Black, dont toute l'attention semble être attirée par la haute silhouette rousse qui lui tourne le dos. L'homme prend le paquet d'ingrédients sous son bras, et il va pour quitter la boutique quand il frôle Cedrella et fait tomber une partie de ses ingrédients au sol.

« Oh, je suis confus, Mademoiselle Black. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Ils sont tous deux accroupis au sol à ramasser les quelques sachets qui étaient tombés. Ils se relèvent tous deux, tenant chacun d'un côté le sachet contenant de l'asphodèle.

« Oh, mais vous ne m'avez pas du tout dérangé, monsieur... »

« Septimus Weasley, pour vous servir. »

Là-dessus, il s'incline, lâche l'asphodèle et s'en va en ôtant son chapeau de sa tête en un simple geste d'adieu.

Cedrella le regarde partir avec un air de tendresse dans les yeux, puis enfourne dans la poche de sa ceinture le sachet d'asphodèle. Elle fait le tour de la boutique, choisit quelques ingrédients, l'air rêveur. Madame Anderson lui emballe ses achats et la remercie de sa visite, et Cedrella repart, sous l’œil de la petite femme en noir qui, avec avidité, a suivi toute la scène.

Cedrella remonte la rue, les pas plus guillerets. La main gantée sur le sachet d'asphodèle qui forme une petite bosse dans la ceinture de sa robe, comme une promesse. Elle arrive aux Trois Balais où une haute silhouette familière lui emboîte le pas, comme si de rien n'était, quelques pas en arrière, semblant flâner. Cedrella avance jusqu'à la sortie des Trois Balais qui mène au Londres Moldu. La haute silhouette la dépasse et marche alors quelques pas avant elle. Cedrella a tout le temps du monde pour s'abreuver de ces épaules larges, de ce cou fort, de cette taille fine, de ces jambes démesurément longues et qu'elle sait musclées. Cedrella se sent tellement petite à côté de l'immensité de Septimus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'a pas vu tourner dans la rue à droite, et retient une exclamation de surprise quand une grande main constellée de tâches de rousseur se pose délicatement sur son bras et l'attire. Et elle s'engouffre dans l'étreinte, s'oublie dans le baiser, promène ses mains sur le dos de Septimus, sous sa veste, tâtant ces longs muscles effilés, ces côtes saillantes. Quand il la relâche, les yeux pleins d'adoration, elle lit sur son visage que ses lèvres doivent être rouges, et que ses joues aussi. Que ses yeux doivent pétiller et que son visage entier exprime cet amour. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont amoureux, ils sont fous.

« Alors, mademoiselle Black, vous n'avez pas lu mon petit mot ? »

« Non, monsieur Weasley, j'étais trop occupée à penser à vous. »

Cedrella fouille dans sa ceinture et elle récupère le sachet d'asphodèle. Elle pique une fleur à son chignon, et déchiffre à l'intérieur du sachet.

Philtre de mort vivante. Seule solution. Je t'aime. Je te veux maintenant.

Cedrella froisse le sachet et le remet dans sa ceinture, et attrape le bras offert, posant un instant, oh un seul instant, sa tête contre l'épaule de Septimus. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un de ces films d'espionnage que Septimus affectionne tant et tant qu'il en est intarissable.

« Tu as acheté les ingrédients ? »

Il hoche de la tête, pensif.

« Cela ne me fera pas mal ? »

Les yeux gris rencontrent les yeux marrons.

« Tu auras peut-être un peu mal, mais l'effet est immédiat. Et je viendrai te chercher ensuite. Quand les funérailles auront eu lieu. Et cela me déchirera le cœur, Cedrella, de te voir à l'image de la mort. Mais, comme dans le conte du moyen-âge, je t'embrasserai et tu reviendras à la vie. »

Cedrella sourit alors, d'un grand sourire qui montre ses dents.

« Et comme dans le conte du moyen-âge, le sorcier épousera la princesse... »

« Oh que oui, rien ni personne ne peut empêcher cela, ma belle. »

S'il y avait une pierre qui reposait dans le cœur de Cedrella, elle s'en est allée. Tout n'est que légèreté et promesses.


	2. Où le septième fils trouve des alliés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre ;)

Une haute silhouette un peu voûtée vient d'apparaître à la grille du domaine. Septimus sourit en regardant ces vastes terres où s'ébroue un troupeau hippogriffes en liberté. Septimus a toujours aimé les animaux fantastiques, qu'ils soient majestueux comme les hippogriffes, ou plus discrets. Même les gnomes de jardin qui sont la hantise de sa mère, recueillent ses affections. Il adore ces petites patates sur pattes qui n'ont à la bouche qu'un « lachemoilachemoilachemoi » quand il en attrape un pour lui grattouiller le ventre. Et ces petits salopiauds mordent férocement quand ils sont tellement furieux qu'ils en deviennent rouges. Septimus a même vécu deux ou trois fois l'ivresse des gnomes où, une fois mordu au sang, le venin de la petite bestiole pénètre son sang et provoque une belle montée d'euphorie créative.

Mais là, Septimus n'est pas venu en visite de courtoisie, mais bien pour trouver de l'aide dans son projet d'union avec Cedrella. Septimus attrape alors la chaîne qui pend sur le bord du portail, tire dessus, déclenchant un petit carillon qui court du portail jusqu'à la porte de l'imposante maison située derrière les grands arbres. Le tintinnabulement se fait entendre, de loin en loin. Septimus devine plus qu'il ne la voit la porte double et imposante de la maison s'ouvrir, et une petite silhouette toute habillée de cuir descendre les marches, et marcher le long du chemin bordé d'arbres. Septimus reconnaît la silhouette nerveuse de Trivia Dragonneau, la mère de Norbert et Thésée. Septimus était à Poudlard dans la même année que Thésée, mais a toujours porté son jeune frère Norbert dans son cœur. Sans doute en raison de sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques. Non, il n'y a pas à dire, Norbert est un sorcier talentueux et de conviction. Après que Septimus ait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard et se soit engagé au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, au Ministère de la magie, il a gardé contact avec Thésée et son frère Norbert, suivant avec attention la carrière exceptionnelle du plus jeune Dragonneau.

L'arrivée de Mme Dragonneau à la grille l'arrache à ses souvenirs.

« Septimus Weasley ! S'exclame la voix de Trivia. Enchantée de vous revoir, cela fait tellement longtemps ! Entrez, entrez, ne faites pas votre timide ! »

Septimus ôte son chapeau de sa tête et s'incline.

« Madame Dragonneau. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

« Ne faites pas de manières, appelez-moi Trivia, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une bien trop vieille sorcière. »

Septimus remet son chapeau, et suit la sorcière énergique qui marche d'un pas de conquérant.

« Vous venez voir lequel de mes fils ? »

« Norbert. J'ai appris qu'il était rentré à la maison. »

Septimus se racle la gorge, soudain gêné par ce qu'il va demander aux Dragonneau.

« Et vous, aussi, Trivia. Je suis venu vous voir aussi. »

La petite sorcière se tourne brusquement vers lui, ses boucles grises voletant autour de son visage. Elle note l’œil triste de Septimus, ce grand corps qui se voûte comme sous le poids du monde.

« Je vais nous faire un bon thé, Septimus. Installez-vous dans le petit salon, je vais chercher mes fils. »

Septimus suit la petite femme qui franchit les doubles portes qui se sont ouvertes toutes seules à son approche. Il ne remarque qu'à peine l'entrée majestueuse, le marbre blanc du sol et le marbre gris de l'escalier. Ses yeux passent sans les voir sur les vitraux colorés des deux fenêtres encadrant les doubles portes de bois noir. Il ne regarde pas non plus le portrait de Persée Dragonneau, le père de Norbert et Thésée, ce grand homme roux peint dans les profondeurs d'une forêt qu'il affectionnait.

D'un simple geste de sa main, Trivia invite Septimus à prendre place dans le petit salon, qui est en fait une bibliothèque avec de confortables fauteuils crapauds, un âtre chaleureux, et le moindre espace mural envahi d'étagères croulant sous des centaines de livres. Septimus s'assoit dans un des fauteuils, ôte son chapeau qu'il pose sur la table basse, et lisse un pli imaginaire sur sa jambe de pantalon. Il ouvre et ferme ses grandes et longues mains, et sursaute quand il entend Trivia appeler ses enfants, grands enfants de plus de trente ans.

« Norbert ! Thésée ! Septimus Weasley est venu vous voir ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre dans le petit salon ! »

Le premier à descendre de l'étage est Thésée, qui est plus grand que son frère, presque aussi grand que Septimus, et solidement bâti. Septimus regarde son ancien camarade de Poudlard, et lui trouve l'air vieilli, les yeux cernés, la mine sombre. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que sa promise, Leta Lestrange, s'est sacrifiée à Paris pour leur permettre d'échapper à Grindelwald. C'est tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, et Septimus regrette immédiatement d'être venu chez les Dragonneau. Il tend néanmoins une main franche à Thésée qui la saisit, la serre, avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une embrassade un peu bourrue.

« Septimus. Ça fait longtemps. »

Septimus n'a pas le temps de dire grand chose que Norbert descend à son tour les escaliers et entre au petit salon, avec toujours le même air si jeune sur le visage. Septimus ne l'a pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, étant donné les voyages de Norbert aux quatre coins du monde. Norbert le regarde, puis détourne ses yeux, toujours aussi à l'aise en société, sourit intérieurement Septimus.

« Septimus. » murmure simplement Norbert, cachant ses yeux sous sa longue mèche qui lui couvre une partie du front.

Trivia entre à son tour, et d'un geste négligent de la baguette, fait apparaître sur la table basse un service à thé et une ribambelle de petits gâteaux, des coupelles contenant de la crème, de la confiture, du sucre, et quelques fruits des bois. Elle invite d'un geste les garçons à s'asseoir. C'est Trivia qui rompt le silence la première, et va droit au but, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Pour cela, c'est Thésée qui lui ressemble, alors que Norbert a hérité de toute la timidité et la bizarrerie de son père.

« Alors, Septimus, quel vent te mène ? »

Le jeune homme note l'utilisation du tutoiement, mais ne sait pas par où commencer. Il se dit que c'est un erreur, que Thésée est encore en deuil, et que Norbert a toujours aimé Leta, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure à Poudlard. Il se referme comme une huître sous les trois paires d'yeux bleus.

« Bien... Heu... Je pense avoir besoin de votre aide, mais plus j'y pense, et plus je pense que c'est une erreur... Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras... »

Là-dessus, Septimus se lève. C'est Trivia de nouveau qui rompt le silence, d'une voix plus douce, devinant la gêne du jeune homme.

« Si tu es venu nous voir, Septimus, c'est que tu as estimé que nous étions les personnes aptes à t'aider, quelle que soit l'aide dont tu as besoin. Alors, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, assieds-toi, et explique-nous. »

Alors, des mots précipités sortent de ses lèvres.

« J'aime Cedrella Black. »

Les yeux se plissent, Norbert détourne le regard un instant sur son frère avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Trivia et Thésée ne le quittent pas des yeux, Trivia l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Et Cedrella Black m'aime. »

Thésée se lève brusquement et fait quelques pas dans le petit salon, sous l’œil sévère de sa mère.

« Nous avons pensé à quelque chose pour pouvoir nous retrouver sans que... »

Septimus cherche ses mots, et Thésée complète à sa place.

« Sans que les Black ne l'enferment, ou la marient, ou te tuent ? »

Septimus pâlit et acquiesce, Trivia lui demande de poursuivre.

« Cedrella va feindre la mort avec... »

« Le philtre de mort vivante » continue Norbert, dont Septimus a du mal à soutenir le regard.

« Oui. Et je la réanimerai à l'issue des funérailles. »

« Et ce sera la chose la plus dure que tu feras de ta vie, de voir la femme que tu aimes avoir l'apparence de la mort. Quel est notre rôle ? »

« J'aimerai préparer la potion chez vous, et j'aimerai que l'on puisse se réfugier chez vous si cela tourne mal. »

Norbert acquiesce. Puis il se tourne vers sa mère, comme demandant son assentiment. Trivia se lève immédiatement.

« Je vais consolider les protections du domaine. »

Thésée convoque une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu sur la table, ainsi que quatre verres.

« Tu as bien conscience que votre plan vous met en danger, et nous met en danger ? »

Septimus acquiesce, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler. Thésée d'un geste du menton l'invite à se servir un verre. Il regarde, pensif, ce camarade de classe qui était passionné par les études des moldus, comme lui. Norbert poursuit.

« Et après ? En admettant que tout fonctionne, après, que se passe-t-il ? Cedrella n'aura plus sa famille... »

« Elle y a déjà renoncé. Elle conserve les apparences. »

« Et quand vous êtes à l'extérieur, vous prenez vos précautions ? Personne ne vous a surpris ? Les Black ont le bras long, Septimus, je ne te l'apprends pas. Tout comme je ne t'apprends pas qu'ils sont versés dans l'art de la magie noire. »

« Nous sommes très discrets en public. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans le Londres moldu sinon. »

La conversation se poursuit un peu entre les deux frères et Septimus, puis Trivia revient du domaine.

« J'ai consolidé toutes les protections. Personne ne peut entrer à moins d'être escorté par un Dragonneau. »

Septimus a à la fois une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêche de bien respirer, et une chaleur qui explose dans sa poitrine. Trivia se rapproche de lui, et dans un geste maternel et réconfortant, prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre avec un sourire.

« C'est prévu pour quand ? » demande-t-elle alors.


	3. Où le septième fils fait face à un imprévu de taille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est écrit dessus ;)

La petite silhouette grise s'arrête devant l'imposante maison londonienne avec un air d'envie peint sur son visage, ainsi qu'une légère appréhension. Elle est bien au 23 de la rue Holland Park, confortablement niché entre deux maisons moldues. La jeune femme pince le nez avec mépris, puis s'avance vers les grilles, invisibles pour ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers. Une statue de gargouille franchement laide est posée sur un des piliers entourant les grilles noires. Lorsqu'elle pose la main sur la poignée de la grille, la tête difforme de la gargouille se tourne vers elle, les yeux de pierre se posent, aveugles, sur la petite silhouette, et une voix fantomatique en sort.

« Déclinez votre identité. »

Phedra rassemble son courage.

« Phedra Fletcher. Je souhaite rencontrer Monsieur Teignous Nott. »

« Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? »

« Une demande de ma part, en échange d'informations concernant la famille Black. »

La tête de la gargouille reprend sa place naturelle et la grille s'ouvre. Phedra rassemble son courage et s'avance vers la double porte noire, tout en regardant avec avidité le jardinet devant l'imposante maison de trois étages, les fenêtres avancées des deux côtés sur deux étages, les balcons surplombant les fenêtres avancées sur la façade, et encore plus haut, toute une rangée de fenêtres sombres sous le toit noir. Les doubles portes s'ouvrent, et un elfe de maison déguenillé s'incline.

« Mme Phedra Fletcher, vous pouvez entrer dans le petit salon. Monsieur Teignous Nott va vous rejoindre quand il sera disponible. »

Phedra lisse sa robe grise, arrange quelque peu ses cheveux qui s'échappent de sa coiffe. Elle essaie de ne pas être impressionnée par la richesse des lieux, ou par l'atmosphère chargée de magie noire qui la prend à la gorge et l'empêche presque de respirer. Parfois, la fin justifie les moyens. C'est ce qu'elle se répète pour se donner du courage, inlassablement. Pour réparer les erreurs de son père et rétablir en partie l'honneur perdu de sa famille.

« Asseyez-vous, Mme Fletcher. Maître Nott viendra vous voir dans quelques instants ».

Phedra acquiesce et s'installe dans un de ces immenses fauteuils crapauds qui ont l'air si confortables qu'elle pourrait s'y engloutir entièrement. L'elfe de maison ajoute alors.

« Souhaitez-vous boire un thé et manger de petits gâteaux en attendant l'arrivée du maître ? »

Phedra acquiesce de nouveau, silencieuse, et impressionnée par la richesse de la maison. Elle regarde un instant sa robe grise boueuse qui jure avec ce petit salon qui fait quasiment la taille de son appartement. L'elfe disparaît dans un ploc retentissant, et réapparait quelques secondes après, portant un service à thé et un énorme plateau de gâteaux. Il sert une tasse de thé fumant à Phedra, qui pioche un gâteau crémeux dans le plateau.

Teignous Nott la fera attendre plus de deux heures, ce qui marque bien le mépris de ces foutus Sang-Purs sur les familles de basse extraction. Sagement assise dans son fauteuil, quelques tasses de thé et quelques gâteaux plus tard, Phedra a largement eu le temps de regarder la richesse du mobilier, celle des livres de la bibliothèque. Elle a admiré les moulures des murs, les peintures des plafonds, les quelques objets certainement ensorcelés qui sont disséminés sur le manteau de la cheminée, sur un rayonnage de la bibliothèque, sur un guéridon. Plus le temps passe, et moins Phedra se sent à sa place. Elle pense amèrement que c'est certainement une manière de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas importante. Elle aurait porté un autre nom que Fletcher et le vieux Teignous Nott aurait accouru ventre à terre pour saluer une Black, une Malefoy, une Lestrange.

Enfin, l'elfe est de retour et annonce l'arrivée de son maître, que Phedra connaît de vue, tout comme certains membres des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Le vieil homme à la robe de velours verte et aux sourcils broussailleux s'avance dans son petit salon, et pose ses petits yeux froids sur la silhouette insignifiante de Phedra, engloutie par le fauteuil crapaud.

« Phedra Fletcher » prononce-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il reste debout, imposant, prenant toute la place dans ce petit salon où, de plus en plus, Phedra se sent hors de propos.

« Monsieur Nott. Je m'excuse d'imposer ma présence, ce que je n'aurai jamais osé si les circonstances étaient autres. »

Le vieil homme reste silencieux, observant avec dédain la toute petite sorcière, qui ne doit pas tous les jours manger à sa faim s'il en juge par sa maigreur. Phedra s'éclaircit la voix.

« Voyez-vous, monsieur Nott. J'ai une information capitale pour la famille Black, et j'aimerai la délivrer mais contre quelque chose de bien précieux pour moi. Pour ma famille... »

La présence de Teignous dans la pièce est écrasante, il prend toute la place et Phedra a de plus en plus de mal à savoir comment amener la chose, comment lui faire accepter sa demande. La voix profonde de Teignous résonne alors.

« Puis-je savoir quelle est cette information capitale ? »

Phedra secoue la tête.

« Non, je veux avoir des garanties sur ma demande. »

Teignous s'agace, empli du mépris d'avoir été dérangé chez lui par cette sorcière de basse extraction.

« Et puis-je savoir quelle est cette demande précieuse pour vous et votre famille ? »

Les mots se bousculent dans la bouche de Phedra qui les prononce à toute vitesse.

« J'aimerai que ma famille fasse partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, monsieur Nott. Nous sommes Purs et croyons à la supériorité de notre sang sur celui des Sangs-Mêlés et des Sangs de Bourbe. »

Le vieil homme reste silencieux avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui ne vexe pas Phedra qui est habituée à être traitée de la sorte.

« Les Fletcher ? Parmi les Vingt-Huit Sacrés ? Est-ce une plaisanterie ? »

Phedra relâche un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

« Non, monsieur Nott. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. J'espère ne pas vous froisser. »

La voix du vieil homme s'élève alors, plein de superbe.

« Me froisser ? Mais vous autoriser parmi les Vingt-Huit Sacrés leur serait une insulte ! »

Le vieil homme sort alors sa baguette et la brandit sous le nez de Phedra qui, si elle l'avait pu, se serait laissée engloutir à tout jamais par le fauteuil. Il serre les dents, menace sourde.

« Quelle est cette information capitale sur la famille Black ? »

Phedra reste la bouche close, terrifiée. Elle n'a pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre que Nott lui lance un sortilège informulé, et qu'elle se recroqueville dans le fauteuil, ayant l'impression que ses os entrent en fusion et vont sortir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Au bout d'un temps infini, et après avoir hurlé tout son saoul, Phedra est raccompagnée par l'elfe de maison à la porte. Ayant encore des répliques du Doloris qui se répercutent dans ses muscles fourbus et ses os brisés, elle sort en boitillant, essayant de se tenir droite et digne.

Phedra a doublement perdu. Elle a délivré l'information et a eu la confirmation que jamais au grand jamais la famille Fletcher ne fera partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.

Tenant à peine debout, elle déambule dans les rues de Londres, ne se sentant pas capable de transplaner. Dans sa tête défilent les raisons qui l'ont poussée à faire cette demande qualifiée de « farfelue » par Teignous Nott. Rétablir l'honneur de la famille Fletcher, qui n'en a jamais eu. Quelque part, avoir sa vengeance sur son père Flynn Fletcher, qui a abandonné femme et enfants pour une Moldue, jetant l'opprobre sur la famille et ruinant toute chance de briller parmi les vieilles familles Sang-Pur. Si en plus, elle pense à tous ces cousins qui peuplent l'allée des embrumes, ou séjournent régulièrement à Azkaban... Non, il n'y a rien à faire. Le nom de Fletcher est définitivement perdu.

Cedrella est dans sa chambre, elle porte dans sa ceinture une fiole de philtre de mort vivante qu'elle a, dans le plus grand secret, concocté dans l'après-midi, en l'absence de ses parents, partis visiter sa sœur aînée Charis, qui vient de se marier à Caspar Crouch. Sa plus jeune sœur est chez les Longbottom, Harfang la courtisant depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Cedrella a aéré sa chambre toute l'après-midi, pour en ôter les vapeurs reconnaissables de la potion, et a éliminé toute trace de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle sait que Septimus est parti trouver les Dragonneau pour solliciter leur aide dans ce plan fou mais tellement porteur de promesses, où elle devra simuler sa mort pour renaître comme Cedrella Weasley, pour être sienne. Cedrella a été très adroite et discrète, et s'est débarrassé des elfes de maisons qu'elle a envoyé faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Septimus doit être chez les Dragonneau, amis des moldus et des créatures magiques. Et qui seront d'autant plus enclins à les aider à s'unir qu'une génération avant la leur, Iola Black a été rayée de l'arbre généalogique des Black pour avoir épousé le moldu Bob Hitchens. Et là encore, bien que leurs rôles n'aient pas été très clairs vu le tabou que les Black font peser sur leurs membres qui les trahissent, les Dragonneau ont aidé Iola à s'enfuir et l'ont accueillie, ainsi que Bob Hitchens, dans leur domaine, le temps que le scandale se tasse et le temps de s'assurer les Black ne répliqueraient pas.

Cedrella est distraite de ses pensées par le bruit de ses parents qui reviennent. Elle sort alors de sa chambre pour aller les saluer et est interrompue par les battements d'ailes d'Ernest, leur hibou, qui vient déposer une lettre que son père lui ôte délicatement de la patte. Cedrella apparaît dans l'escalier, un doux sourire sur son visage, puis, à l'image du visage de son père qui se décompose à la lecture du parchemin portant le sceau des Nott, le sourire de Cedrella s'efface et une appréhension grandissante la saisit. Elle retourne dans sa chambre et en ferme la porte quand elle entend les cris de son père qui l'appelle.

Cedrella n'a que quelques instants pour agir. Elle croque une amande*, cherche de ses mains tremblantes la fiole qu'elle porte dans sa ceinture, en défait le bouchon, verse dans sa bouche la potion dégoutante, et d'un geste vif de sa main fait disparaître fiole et bouchon. Son père ouvre à la volée la porte de sa chambre, un masque de fureur sur son visage. Cedrella avale alors le liquide insipide et s'effondre au sol.

Arcturus Black se rapproche de sa fille, sa seconde, la plus belle des trois, étendue par terre. Des épingles se sont échappées de ses cheveux dans sa chute, libérant une mèche folle, qui se répand en boucles noires derrière son oreille. Le père s'agenouille auprès de cette fille qui les a trahis, et il ouvre sa bouche, cherche dans ses mains un indice de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il cherche un pouls qu'il ne trouve pas, et déjà, la peau de sa fille se refroidit, ses yeux deviennent laiteux, et ses membres se rigidifient. Il renifle les lèvres de Cedrella, leur trouve une odeur d'amande*. Il se relève alors, époussette sa robe de sorcier et regarde sa fille avec un air dégoûté.

« Je te préfère morte que déshonorée, Cedrella. »

Dans la main d'Arcturus Black, le parchemin froissé signé par Teignous Nott l'avertissant que Cedrella fréquente Septimus Weasley, qu'ils ont été vus par une sorcière « qui n'a eu aucune raison de mentir » et qu'il « s'est assuré personnellement de la véracité des faits. »

Septimus, invité par Trivia à séjourner chez eux, a préparé fébrilement le philtre de mort vivante, et la potion Wiggenweld qui en est l'antidote. Elles sont toutes deux précieusement enfermées dans une petite sacoche de cuir qu'il ne quitte jamais. Cet état d'excitation ne l'a pas quitté depuis quelques jours, et malgré le soutien des Dragonneau, l'inquiétude ne le quitte pas non plus. Il passe l'essentiel de son temps dans le salon à l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée, faisant semblant de lire, parce que ne pouvant pas trouver une once de concentration, et répétant et répétant dans sa tête le plan. Retrouver Cedrella, lui donner la potion. L'accompagner dans sa mort fictive. Trivia Dragonneau sera témoin de cette mort et préviendra la famille Black qui procèdera aux funérailles. Quelques jours après, aller déterrer Cedrella, lui donner la potion Wiggenweld, s'enfuir ensemble, se réfugier chez les Dragonneau quelques jours le temps de se retourner. Et vivre, enfin.

Trivia est dans la bibliothèque en train de siroter un thé, quand Thésée, agité, rejoint sa mère et lui tend la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, le visage sombre. Les sourcils froncés, elle prend entre ses mains le journal que Thésée a laissé ouvert aux avis mortuaires.

Arcturus Black, sa femme Lysandra, leurs filles Charis Crouch et Callidora Black ont la tristesse de vous apprendre le décès de Cedrella Black, survenu hier dans l'après-midi. Malgré cette mort prématurée, la famille Black va procéder aux funérailles dans la plus stricte intimité. Aucune fleur, aucun message d'amitié n'est attendu.

Trivia repose le journal d'une main tremblante et boit une dernière gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage. Elle serre la main de son fils en passant.

« Va chercher Norbert. Et rejoins-moi dans le petit salon. Je vais l'annoncer à Septimus. »

Le grand homme roux replie ses jambes qu'il avait allongé, démesurées, alors qu'il est assis dans le fauteuil club du petit salon, à regarder par la fenêtre. Trivia vient d'entrer dans le petit salon, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, et dans la main la Gazette du Sorcier. Thésée et Norbert entrent à leur tour quelques instants plus tard, Thésée a le visage fermé et Norbert un air triste et le regard habituellement fuyant. Septimus se redresse. Il a déjà compris.

Trivia se précipite à ses côtés, et lui prend la main.

« Peut-être qu'elle a pris cette potion, Septimus. Peut-être ne savent-ils pas pour vous deux. On va le vérifier dans quelques jours. »

Les yeux marrons dans le vide, le cœur dans le vide, Septimus a l'impression d'une chute sans fond.


	4. Où le septième fils délivre sa bien-aimée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre...

Septimus est abattu. Le poids de la perte de Cedrella pèse lourd sur ses épaules. Trivia s'agite autour de lui, comme une mère aimante, une complice dévouée à sa cause. Thésée et Norbert sont plus en retenue, et Septimus s'incline encore plus qu'il ne l'est devant les regards attristés des deux frères qui n'ont que peu d'espoir. Pourtant Septimus s'accroche. Leur plan était infaillible, comment les Black ont-ils pu se douter de quelque chose ? Ils prenaient tant de précaution, mais les Black ont des yeux partout. Depuis la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald, son influence néfaste s'étend de l'Europe aux Amériques. Et ce registre que Septimus et les Weasley rejettent en masse. Il secoue la tête, atterré. En quoi lister les 28 sacrés leur donne le droit d'exclure ces brillants sorciers et sorcières moins bien nés selon leurs critères ?

La petite silhouette énergique de Trivia le rejoint à la bibliothèque, elle porte un sac, et ses deux fils restent à l'entrée, empruntés. Elle pose son sac par terre, s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de Septimus, et pose sa petite main sur le bras de Septimus qui tient une tasse de thé qui n'en finit pas de refroidir. Mais ses yeux, alors dans le vague, se posent sur Trivia, et ce qu'elle y lit lui déchire le cœur. Trivia, qui n'a pas l'habitude de s'encombrer de fioritures, lui dit alors.

« Septimus, tu connais notre famille. » commence-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

« Tu sais qui sont mes parents. »

Le jeune homme acquiesce de nouveau. La voix de Trivia s'élève alors.

« Tu sais que les parents de Iola Black ont rayé son nom de leur foutue tapisserie parce qu'elle a fui pour épouser Bob Hitchens qui est un Moldu. Tu sais à quel point mon enfance, et celle de mon frère, ont été difficiles, que j'ai passé ma scolarité à Serpentard à subir leurs regards méprisants et leurs messes basses, alors que mon frère était à Poufsouffle et, si ce n'était pas plus facile pour lui, il n'a pas eu à subir cela à chaque heure du jour pendant sept ans. »

Septimus acquiesce de nouveau, et commence à s'animer. Les deux frères entrent alors dans la bibliothèque, un pas après l'autre, mal à l'aise avec le désespoir de Septimus, et les éclats de leur mère.

« Alors tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, mon grand, parce que c'est bien en connaissance de cause que tu es venu nous demander de l'aide. Alors, tu me secoues ta grande carcasse, et on part tous les quatre sortir Cedrella de son tombeau en espérant qu'elle est bien vivante. Je voudrai tant leur donner tort, tu le sais, Septimus. »

Trivia se lève alors, et tend une main presque autoritaire à Septimus qui la saisit, et se fait lever du canapé comme un vieillard qui déplie son corps immense. Les yeux marrons brillent un peu plus que de raison, et les mains de Trivia lui saisissent le visage, lui essuyant une larme qui s'est échappée d'un pouce. Trivia attend de rencontrer les yeux de Septimus pour lui montrer sa détermination et sa confiance. Thésée tapote maladroitement l'épaule de Septimus, tandis que Norbert lui fait un de ces mini sourires gênés, avant d'attraper le sac de sa mère et de le jeter sur son épaule.

« On y va ? » demande Norbert timidement.

C'est à dos d'hippogriffes qu'ils quittent le domaine, après en avoir renouvelé les protections et s'être tous désillusionnés. Septimus apprécierait le vol si ses pensées étaient moins sombres, si son cœur portait une once d'espoir de retrouver Cedrella avec l'apparence de la mort seulement, et s'il avait une once d'espoir de pouvoir la rendre vivante d'un baiser, comme dans le conte qu'elle affectionne tant. Pourtant, la froide détermination de Trivia lui apporte ce minuscule espoir, toute petite chose palpitant quelque part dans son cœur.

Ils mettent peut-être une heure à traverser la campagne, leurs nez sont rouges et leurs mains le seraient aussi s'ils ne portaient pas des gants en peau de dragon. Dans le sac que porte toujours Norbert, il y a la potion Wiggenweld, divers onguents si jamais Cedrella est blessée, et une couverture bien chaude. Le filtre de mort vivante est peu usité dans le monde magique, et ils ne savent pas, pour ne pas l'avoir expérimenté, dans quel état sera la jeune fille après avoir bu la potion Wiggenweld, antidote au filtre.

Les champs défilent, vert, jaune, et les arbres flamboient dans leur parure d'automne. Le paysage est magnifique et les quatre hippogriffes ravis de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes. Ils les montent tous à cru, les Dragonneau refusant d'utiliser harnachement et selle, parce que, pour répéter le mantra de Trivia, « Ce ne sont pas de foutus canassons ! ». Ils volent maintenant au-dessus de la banlieue de Londres, et cherchent des yeux, à l'Ouest de la ville, cette étendue verte qu'est le cimetière de Highgate, et la partie sorcière à l'ouest du cimetière, encore plus sauvage et surtout incartable. Les hippogriffes entament la grande boucle, se préparant à atterrir, réduisant leur vitesse à grands battements d'ailes. Septimus, peu habitué à les chevaucher, serre les jambes un peu fort contre les flancs de son destrier qui lui adresse un regard meurtrier. Il lui caresse alors l'encolure en murmurant des paroles d'excuses. Les hippogriffes sont si susceptibles !

Dans un ballet aérien plutôt gracieux, les quatre hippogriffes atterrissent au milieu de la partie sorcière de Highgate. Septimus reste insensible à la majesté de l'endroit, aux arbres immenses qui étirent leurs branches jusqu'à effleurer les nuages ou s'en approcher. Les Dragonneau descendent de leur monture avec une grâce que leur envierait Septimus s'il avait la tête à ça. Trivia sort sa baguette de sa manche et renouvelle le sort de désillusion sur les hippogriffes et eux-mêmes, ainsi qu'un bouclier doré englobant chaque monture et chaque sorcier. Elle se méfie à raison, avec les Black, on peut s'attendre à tout. Les Dragonneau savent où se situe le mausolée des Black, faisant partie de la famille, bien que rayés de leur arbre généalogique. Thésée et Norbert sortent leurs baguettes, à l'affût, et Septimus les imite. Ils avancent d'un pas que l'on pourrait qualifier de nonchalant, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie, comme s'ils se promenaient seulement. Septimus ferme la marche, le pas et le cœur lourds, parmi les arbres centenaires et les fougères qui envahissent tout, cachant les tombes les plus humbles. Septimus s'arrête quand les Dragonneau font une pause devant le mausolée des Black, immense tombeau qui a la taille d'une petite maison. Trivia tend sa baguette et chantonne une incantation, à la recherche de sorts peu recommandables, il faut s'attendre à tout, avec les Black. Puis, satisfaite, elle cherche la plaque de Cedrella indiquant l'endroit où elle a été inhumée. Elle sent Septimus qui s'approche mais le retient trop tard. Il s'arrête, étouffant un sanglot.

Cedrella Black, plutôt morte que déshonorée.

Trivia lui laisse quelques instants et s'active, ouvrant le caveau avec sa baguette dans un bruit assourdissant qui lui fait grincer des dents. Thésée fronce les sourcils et lance un sort de discrétion, tout en jetant un œil lourd de reproches à sa mère. Norbert, quant à lui, pose aux pieds de Septimus le sac contenant l'antidote et diverses potions et baumes de soin, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule d'une main maladroite. Quand Septimus relève les yeux, le cercueil noir de Cedrella est devant lui. Trivia s'attaque déjà à l'ouvrir, mais le grand rouquin la pousse d'une main peu assurée.

« C'est à moi d'affronter cela, Trivia. Merci. »

Dans un silence religieux, les Dragonneau restent en retrait, regardant le grand corps de Septimus s'affaisser à côté du cercueil dont il ôte les clous dorés. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de faire coulisser le couvercle, s'attendant à sentir une odeur de charogne. Et quand il voit Cedrella, tout de noir vêtue, semblant dormir dans son cercueil tapissé de soie noire, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, il s'effondre en pleurs. Trivia essaie de venir l'aider, mais Septimus la repousse de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois. Il passe une main sous les épaules de Cedrella, dont le visage d'une pâleur mortelle semble luire, entourée de tout ce noir, et une autre main sous ses genoux. Il la soulève et l'allonge sur ses genoux. Trivia, le visage grave, fouille dans le sac et en sort la potion Wiggenweld, qu'elle tend à Septimus en lui disant.

« Prends-la dans la bouche et verse lui entre les lèvres, Septimus. Elle a des raideurs, tu ne pourras pas lui ouvrir les mâchoires. »

Septimus, le visage baigné de larmes, ouvre le flacon entre ses dents et le vide dans sa bouche, puis se penche sur le visage mort de sa bien aimée et, lèvres contre lèvres, laisse couler de sa bouche la potion. Puis il lui masse la gorge pour la faire avaler, et lui caresse le front, les yeux, les joues.

« Allez, Cedrella. Ouvre les yeux. Je t'en supplie... »

Norbert étouffe un sanglot et détourne son regard de la scène déchirante. Son frère pose sa main sur son épaule, et Norbert ne s'en détourne pas.

« Il faut la réchauffer, elle doit avoir froid, cela fait plus d'une semaine. » propose Trivia qui sort la couverture, en couvre le corps raide de Cedrella, magnifique jusque dans la mort. Elle en frotte les jambes, le ventre, les bras de Cedrella, que Septimus garde obstinément serrée contre lui. Trivia jette un œil désolé au visage défait de Septimus qui la laisse faire.

« Masse-lui la gorge. »

La main de Septimus passe plusieurs fois sur la gorge de Cedrella, et ses lèvres s'ouvrent. Le poids de Cedrella devient un peu plus lourd et son corps un peu moins raide contre Septimus. Sous les doigts de Septimus, la potion passe du fond de la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac, et tout doucement, Cedrella reprend un peu de couleurs, ses paupières papillonnent, et Septimus lui murmure des mots doux, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Les yeux marrons rencontrent les yeux gris et se fixent les uns sur les autres, ne se quittant plus. Cedrella s'anime alors, un sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres sèches, et sa main s'envole, faible oiseau, vers le visage de Septimus.

Le regard de Thésée se promène partout autour d'eux, à la recherche de silhouettes menaçantes. Nerveux, il dit alors.

« Septimus, tu repars au domaine avec Norbert, maman et moi nous allons remettre le cercueil dans le caveau... »

Trivia ajoute alors à Cedrella.

« Arrivée à la maison, tu manges, tu te laves et tu te reposes. Vous serez en sécurité. »

Les bras de Septimus se ferment autour des épaules et sous les genoux de Cedrella, et il l'emporte dans une étreinte, alors que Norbert réunit les affaires dispersées. Thésée et Trivia, eux, s'occupent du cercueil et du caveau. Marchant derrière Septimus qui porte Cedrella, Norbert se fait la réflexion qu'ils pourraient être de jeunes mariés après leur union, si ce n'était la robe de dentelle noire de Cedrella.


	5. Où le septième fils s'unit à la fille retrouvée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, tout est dans le titre...

Il a fallu quelques jours à Cedrella pour récupérer de sa fausse mort, et digérer le fait que, d'une certaine manière, son père l'avait libérée ainsi, la préférant morte que déshonorée. Le doux visage de Cedrella réapprend à sourire, Septimus ne la quittant plus d'une semelle, et étant très attentif à ses émotions. Parce que oui, avoir l'apparence de la mort et être enterrée dans un caveau peut vous rendre un tantinet triste. Pour la énième fois, Cedrella pose sa petite main dans celle, immense de Septimus.

« Je savais ce que je laissais pour toi. J'ai peut-être perdu toute ma famille pour toujours, peut-être qu'un jour ils accepteront de me revoir, pour certains au moins, mais je ne regrette rien, Septimus. C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Tu es ma famille. »

Trivia, qui portait dans les bras un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux, reste sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, attendrie. Elle sent derrière la présence discrète de Thésée, son aîné. Elle se retourne doucement et comprend à son air sombre qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire. Elle le suit alors jusque dans la cuisine et repose le plateau sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris, Thésée ? »

« C'est Phedra Fletcher qui les a surpris sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, et elle a compris leur lien. Elle a délivré l'information à Teignous Nott en échange de la possibilité d'inscrire sa famille dans le registre des 28... »

« Ce que le vieux Teignous a refusé, au vu de la réputation des Fletcher... »

Thésée acquiesce, la bouche pincée. Trivia porte sa main à sa poitrine, soudain inquiète.

« Oh, non, il ne l'a pas ? »

Thésée secoue la tête.

« Non. Mais elle a été blessée. Et contrainte de délivrer l'information, que Nott s'est empressé de répéter au père de Cedrella. »

Un toussotement les fait sursauter et se retourner. Cedrella est dans l'encadrement de la porte, blottie contre Septimus. Elle n'arrive pas à se réchauffer depuis son retour à la vie, et en a gardé un teint pâle et les lèvres bleuies. Le peu qu'ils savent sur le philtre de mort vivante et sur son antidote c'est que cela peut s'estomper. Septimus aide Cedrella à rejoindre une chaise autour de la table, et elle s'y assoit, déjà fatiguée. Le mariage attendra encore quelques jours, le moindre geste l'épuise.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Phedra Fletcher » commence Cedrella.

« Ce n'était certes pas une très bonne idée d'aller voir Teignous Nott, mais elle en avait de bonnes raisons, je la comprends et lui pardonne. N'est-ce pas, Septimus ? »

Septimus acquiesce, silencieusement.

« Phedra était à Poudlard dans la même année que moi, à Serpentard. Nous n'étions pas amies, mais elle ne voulait pas me nuire, cela j'en suis sûre. Trivia, quand Iola viendra ? »

Trivia esquisse un sourire. Sa mère viendra dans quelques jours pour les noces qui auront lieu au domaine.

« La veille de ton mariage. Elle m'a dit, je cite : hors de question que je laisse une demoiselle Black sans famille de son sang à son propre mariage ! Maman sera là pour te soutenir, parce que vous avez vécu la même chose, Cedrella : vous avez fui votre famille pour épouser celui que vous aimiez. »

Septimus se baisse alors et enveloppe les épaules de sa bien aimée de ses bras en un geste tendre. Cedrella pose sa main sur un des bras de Septimus et niche sa tête contre son épaule. Non, elle ne regrette pas son choix. Septimus lui apporte tout ce que sa famille a été incapable de lui offrir depuis des années : de l'espoir, de l'affection, un avenir où elle peut choisir quelle voie suivre et quel chemin ignorer. La porte d'entrée claque, et Norbert fonce vers la bibliothèque avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller dans la cuisine les rejoindre.

« Grand-mère est arrivée. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus patienter pour le mariage. Elle a apporté sa robe de mariée et des malles. Beaucoup de malles. »

Trivia fait une grimace au souvenir de cette robe de dentelle qui gratte et qu'elle a du arborer à son propre mariage. Elle quitte alors la cuisine, suivie par Thésée puis Norbert, alors que Septimus et Cedrella ouvrent de grands yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Une voix autoritaire se fait entendre et une vieille dame énergique, tout de noir vêtue et aux impressionnants yeux gris entre dans le domaine. Son regard tombe sur Cedrella qui est toujours assise sur sa chaise, et Septimus qui s'est redressé, impressionné. Iola Black entre dans la cuisine, véritable boule d'énergie qui emplit toute la pièce.

« Septimus Weasley ? Iola Hitchens. Je n'ai pas renoncé au nom de mon mari à sa mort, bien que mes frères, sœurs et innombrables cousins l'auraient aimé... Mais si je peux encore tout faire pour faire s'étouffer de rage ma famille bigote... Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Septimus grimace à la force de la poignée de main de Iola.

« Appelez-moi Iola, bien sûr... On ne va pas s'embarrasser de conventions. »

Le regard de Iola tombe alors sur Cedrella, restée silencieuse à l'observer. A sa grande surprise, les deux mains de Iola se posent sur sa tête, caressent ses cheveux, ses joues, et Iola se baisse pour claquer deux bises sur les joues de Cedrella. Puis son visage s'éloigne, et la jeune femme sent toute l'émotion passer dans les yeux de son aînée.

« Cedrella. Je suis Iola, ta grande-tante, la sœur déshéritée de ton grand-père. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Ton courage doit être souligné, et quelle audace ! »

Iola a un petit rire.

« Le philtre de mort vivante ! Et la potion Wiggenweld ! Brillant ! Ils n'ont rien du voir venir ! »

Cedrella corrige.

« Sur ma pierre tombale, mon père a fait graver Cedrella Black, plutôt morte que déshonorée. Mais quelque part, je crois qu'il savait que c'était un tour de passe-passe et que je n'étais pas morte. Je crois que, quelque part, il m'y a autorisé... »

Iola se redresse alors, de toute sa stature, les sourcils froncés.

« Entends-tu ce que tu dis, jeune fille ? Ton père préfère que tu sois morte pour la famille des Black plutôt qu'unie à Septimus Weasley ? Conneries ! C'est leur bigoterie qui les empêche tous de vivre, si tu savais... Si tu savais le scandale que cela a été quand je me suis enfuie de la maison pour rejoindre mon Bobby. Penses-tu, une demoiselle de Sang-Pur, partie rejoindre un Moldu dans la campagne londonienne ! Non, Cedrella, tu as tort. Ton père a malheureusement voulu éviter le scandale, et si son courage était plus grand que ses principes, il aurait accepté Septimus dans la famille. »

Iola va vers l'entrée et harangue ses deux petits fils.

« Norbert ! Thésée ! Montez mes malles dans ma chambre, vous serez des amours. »

Les deux garçons s'y précipitent, et Iola repasse sa tête dans la cuisine.

« Nous vivons une période sombre, mes chéris. Il vous faudra être forts. Mais nous serons là pour vous. »

Ce qui devait être une semaine de repos pour que Cedrella récupère s'est avéré être une semaine de préparatifs, menés d'une main de maître par Iola, véritable tyran domestique obéi au doigt et à l’œil par sa fille, ses deux petits-fils et Septimus. Iola a quand même eu la décence de laisser un peu Cedrella se reposer, constatant les cernes bleutés sous les yeux gris, la pâleur du visage, et les lèvres qui n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur couleur rosée.

Dans le jardin, Iola s'époumone sur les Dragonneau.

« Ah non, hein ! Pas de canassons ici ! Allez me les mettre sur leur terrain ! »

Elle brandit un poing vengeur vers deux hippogriffes qui avaient dans l'idée de manger des lapins que, idée folle, Iola laissait courir dans le jardin pour servir de décoration de mariage.

Cedrella, à l'étage, pouffe de rire en entendant les cris de Iola, et se regarde une énième fois dans la robe de dentelle bleue sombre que Iola lui a amené. La robe de mariée de Iola et de sa fille Trivia. Cedrella a trouvé un sort pour que la dentelle ne gratte pas, et un autre sort pour parsemer son voile d'étoiles scintillantes. On frappe à la porte, et Norbert entre, son regard partout sauf sur Cedrella. Il porte un immense bouquet d'arums blancs et le dépose sur la commode, marmonnant.

« Ma grand-mère m'a dit de t'amener ça. »

Il sort alors à toute vitesse et claque la porte, Cedrella souriant, amusée, par la timidité maladive de Norbert. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et c'est Iola qui entre alors. Elle a quitté sa robe noire pour un fourreau vert bouteille et un petit chapeau blanc.

« Ah, je vois que l'empoté t'a apporté les arums, c'est bien. »

La vieille sorcière s'approche de Cedrella et la regarde.

« Tu es magnifique. Si nous étions plus que des portraits brûlés sur une tapisserie ringarde, je suis sûre que tes parents seraient fiers de toi. En tout cas, nous le sommes. Nous, la famille que tu as choisie. »

Le regard de Cedrella s'est assombri devant la vieille sorcière qui décidément a une façon bien à elle de dire les choses. Iola sort sa baguette de sa manche, murmure une incantation qui fait apparaître une fleur scintillante dans sa main. Elle vient la piquer dans les cheveux de Cedrella qui se laisse faire.

« Cette fleur durera toujours. Garde-la précieusement. »

Là-dessus, Iola vient l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je te mènerai à l'autel, si tu m'en fais l'honneur, Cedrella. »

Les yeux soudain brillants, la jeune femme acquiesce.

« Bien, alors, sors de cette chambre et viens nous rejoindre dans le jardin, nous n'attendons plus que toi ! »

Iola lui tend son bras, et Cedrella y glisse sa main que Iola tapote d'un air content. Elles descendent toutes deux les escaliers d'un pas lent. Arrivées en bas des marches, Iola râle avant de claquer des mains et de s'égosiller.

« Et la musique ! La musique, enfin ! »

Et une musique de chambre s'élève alors du jardin d'un coup, et Iola reprend la main de Cedrella qu'elle pose de nouveau sur son bras, et elles reprennent leur chemin, descendent les quelques marches qui mènent à l'allée, et l'allée qui mène aux bancs fleuris, à l'arche d'arums. Les bancs sont remplis d'invités, la famille et les amis de Septimus, et les Dragonneau ont pris place sur le premier banc à droite, celui destiné à la famille de la mariée. Personne ne s'est déplacé, malgré les bancs publiés par Iola.

Iola Hitchens a le plaisir de vous annoncer les épousailles de sa petite-nièce Cedrella Black et de Septimus Weasley. Plutôt libre et heureuse qu'obéissante et enfermée.

Si avec ça, les bigots ne se sont pas étouffés dans leur rage... Cedrella et Septimus se sont inquiétés des réactions de la famille Black, mais Iola a balayé leurs incertitudes d'un revers de main. Elle s'est absentée une après-midi pour rendre visite à son neveu Arcturus, le père de Cedrella, et lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, à savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'ils empêchent Cedrella d'être heureuse, et que Iola connaissait suffisamment de secrets de famille chez les Black pour jeter un déshonneur bien plus important sur la famille qu'une jeune fille qui s'enfuit pour épouser un homme qui ne leur plaît pas.

Les deux femmes avancent doucement sur l'allée parsemée de pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs qui exhalent leur parfum quand elles les piétinent. Au bout de l'allée, Septimus est là, dans un costume bleu nuit qui scintille aussi et fait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et ses tâches de rousseur. Les yeux marrons brillent de larmes de bonheur, et avant même que le mage ne commence la cérémonie, les deux amants s'embrassent, s'attirant des rires parmi les bancs. Iola les couve d'un regard tendre et va rejoindre sa fille sur le banc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, alors, j'espère que cette courte fic vous a plu, déjà. Et... Il y a une suite.
> 
> Cette histoire a donc été imaginée dans le cadre d'un concours, et toutes mes fanfics Harry Potter appartiennent à mon univers alternatif. Ici, il y a donc déjà des altérations de l'univers de JK Rowling (dans le sens où j'ai affirmé des choses que l'on ne sait pas, par exemple si Iola et Bob ont eu des enfants... Donc, ici, oui...).
> 
> Alors, vous allez me dire oui, mais ce grand secret, on n'en sait pas plus ?
> 
> Et bien je l'ai imaginé dans une autre fic, ce grand secret. Cela a été l'un des quelques "Euréka, j'ai trouvé" que j'ai pu crier en écrivant dans ce fandom.
> 
> Vous voulez la suite ? Allez lire Le Poids du Silence qui est aussi sur AO3.
> 
> Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous êtes bien entendu invités si vous le souhaitez à me laisser des kuddos (c'est quoi ?) ou des commentaires dans la langue que vous voulez, qui seront très appréciés et auxquels je répondrai avec plaisir (mais comme je ne maîtrise pas encore suffisamment AO3, je ne sais pas si on peut répondre aux kuddos... n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi).
> 
> A bientôt ;)


End file.
